


The Freedom of the Press

by NoForkingClue



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Gore, F/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Serial Killers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoForkingClue/pseuds/NoForkingClue
Summary: A new serial killer is terrorising the streets of London. You’re a journalist who is determined to uncover the truth and to not get too distracted by the cute barista at your favourite coffee shop.But as you are forcibly entered into a game of cat and mouse with a deranged killer you’re finding harder and harder to decipher who to trying to ensnare who.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 96





	1. Prologue

_Tragedy struck London again last night as a fifth victim of the serial killer dubbed ‘The Master’ has been found. The body of thirty year old Mr Harry Sullivan was found early this morning._

_Like the previous victims of The Master, Mr Sullivan was bound and gagged before being brutally disembowelled. Evidence suggests that Mr Sullivan was alive during this process until the final slash across his throat with a kitchen knife. No murder weapon has yet been found._

_Our reporters have approached DCI Romana Dvoratrelundar of the Metropolitan Police and she gave us a brief statement:_

_‘I would like to reassure the public that we are doing everything in our power to find this killer. When we find him- yes y/n, when not if- I can assure you that he will go away for a very long time. That is all for now.’_

_Mr Sullivan is the fifth victim in a long line of attacks that started at the end of last year. The Master’s previous victims are James “Jamie” McCrimmon (22), Perpugilliam “Peri” Brown (24), Martha Jones (28) and Graham O’Brian (58). Each of the victims were tied up before being tortured and killed._

_As there seems to be no current pattern to the Master’s murders the public are advised to be extra vigilant when travelling, especially at night. We do not know when this horrific killer will strike again or who his next target will be but we do know this- not since Jack the Ripper has there been a more brutal and merciless killer._

“Hmm, the Master.”

A figure dropped the newspaper onto the table in front of him and leant back. He steepled his fingers as his lips formed into a cold smile.

“Does have a certain ring to it doesn’t it?”

He looked over the article again and found what he was looking for.

“Aha! I thought it was you Ms. l/n, my number one fan. I know you wouldn’t call yourself that but I know your little secrets. You’re as captivated by me as I am about you. That Jack the Ripper comparison? I’m honoured, truly I am. I can’t wait to finally show you my true colours.”

A soft chiming made him look at his clock. It had just struck 7am and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Well then,” he said as he smoothed down his hair and grabbed his apron, “Show time.”


	2. Chapter 1

“What is the meaning of this? Do you realise how idiotic you have been? No wonder the police hate us when you’re writing things like this!”

You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose. You knew Kate would act like this which was why you went to the co-editor instead in order to get your article published. Miss M, as everyone knew her as, thought it was hilarious. Sometimes you wondered how the two of them worked as business partners.

“What’s the bit you have an issue with?”

“Master,” Kate snapped, “Why would you dub the killer Master.”

“Suits him.”

“In what way.”

“He ties his victims up in bondage positions before killing them. The name fits.”

Kate sighed and sat back down.

“Tying people up doesn’t immediately link it to bondage.”

“Kate, I’ve seen the photos. It’s clearly bondage.”

“For someone who claims they’ve never been in a relationship or had sex you certainly know a lot about this topic.”

You blushed and looked away.

“Jack told me.”

Kate sighed and removed her glasses.

“Look, y/n, you’re sensationalising these murders.”

“Isn’t that our job?”

“Our job is to inform and reassure the public.”

“Inform yes but the reassurance should come from the police. Face it Kate, sex and murder sells. Our papers were sold out this morning because of that article. The public love a murderer especially a serial killer. When was the last time we had a proper interesting serial killer? True crime fascinates the public. Nowadays any Tom, Dick or Harry can read a Wikipedia article and set up a podcast. Go on the internet and there are thousands to pick from. Sex sells and we need to tap into that if we want to make something of this.”

“Still,” Kate picked up the paper again and grimaced, “The Master.”

“Jack like it.”

“Jack has the mind of an alley cat.”

“Thanks Kate!”

“That wasn’t a compliment Jack.” Kate shook her head and looked back at you, “Fine, continue calling him ‘The Master’ but be careful.”

“Careful,” you gave Kate a bright grin, “Kate I’m always carful.”

Kate raised her eyebrows but didn’t say anything. It was clear that she didn’t believe you but you didn’t care. You walked away from her desk and grinned at Jack as you walked past. He quickly joined you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

“Well you didn’t get fired.”

“I knew I wouldn’t.”

“Cocky girl,” he said leaning closer, “Ianto didn’t think you would.”

“And you.”

“Eh, fifty-fifty.”

“You dick!”

“You love me really.”

“Just for that, you can buy me coffee.”

“You’re usual place I’m guessing?”

“Is there any other?”

Jack was one of your closest friends where you worked at. UNIT Press was still very new to the world of journalism but you were quickly making your mark. Jack was a photographer for the paper and quickly you became a formidable team. You guessed that was part of the reason why Kate put up with the two of you.

“So,” said Jack when the two of you had left the building, “Have I told you about my friend Owen?”

“Owen? No, why?”

“He’s a doctor. Well paid, relative handsome (although not as much as me), can be a bit of an arrogant dick but his heart is in the right place.”

“Where is this going Jack?”

“Well you’re single and he’s single…”

“No.”

“Oh ok. You sure?”

“Yep.”

“How about Tosh? She’s a computer expert and-“

“I’m not interested in dating Jack,”

“At all?”

“I have my career to focus on.”

“You can have a career and a relationship.”

“With the biggest story of the year, possible the decade? I don’t think so.”

Jack sighed and pushed open the door of the coffee shop. It was still relatively new but it had quickly become very popular with the UNIT staff as well as coppers. That was the only downside of the shop, it was very near Scotland Yard. You grimaced as you looked over at the police building.

“Don’t worry,” said Jack, “Nothing will happen in public. Now back to-“

“Ah y/n there you are! You’re usual I’m guessing? Also, you’re just in time, your favourite chocolate brownies are just out of the oven. Who’s your friend?”

“O this is Jack.”

You introduced a smirking Jack to O, the man who owned the shop. Your friendship developed when he realised that you came there several times a day. Damn your caffeine addiction.

“O? Unusual name.”

“It’s a nickname.”

“Ooh, what’s your full name?”

“Jack,” you grabbed his arm and started dragging him away, “Stop bothering the man.”

“I’ll have the same as y/n!” shouting Jack at a smiling O as you pulled him away.

Once you sat him down you pulled out your laptop and started typing away, trying to ignore Jack’s smirk.

“He seems nice.”

“He is.”

“How long have you known him?”

“A couple of months.”

“You come here often.”

“You know I do, it’s a popular place with the others. I’m surprised you haven’t been here yet.”

“He’s handsome too.”

“Really? I haven’t noticed.”

“Come on y/n,” said Jack desperately, “Are you being serious?”

“Deadly.”

“He knows your order. He made you brownies. Brownies for fucks sake!”

“He didn’t make me brownies.”

Before Jack could answer O came over with the coffee and cakes. You took your drink gratefully and said your thanks.

“Please tell me you saw that look he gave you.”

“I thought we were here to discuss the Master and not to talk about my love life.”

“Ah yes, your pet serial killer.”

“You know that isn’t true.”

“But you do have a fascination with him.”

“As does half of London, yourself included. It’s like I said to Kate, true crime is fashionable now. Everyone loves it even if they don’t want to admit it.”

“But I’m not the person comparing him to Jack the Ripper.”

“Emotive language,” you shrugged, “The mystery of who Jack the Ripper was still captivates and sells to this day. It’s nothing more than a simple comparison. Look, I want to see this bastard behind bars as much as much as anyone but I also have a job to do. People think that if the Colosseum was around now they wouldn’t go and see criminals getting slaughtered but that isn’t true. People love gory horror films, they love watching true crime documentaries and seeing the killer brought to justice. I supply the sex, gore and eventually the justice.”

“You have a very cynical attitude for someone so young.”

“Whatever you say old-“

A slam on the glass window made you jump and almost spill your coffee. You looked over and groaned. A copy of your newspaper was pressed up against the glass and a very angry DCI Romana was glaring at you.

“Well this is going to be fun.” Said Jack as he took a sip of his coffee.


	3. Chapter 2

It wasn’t that you didn’t respect Detective Chief Inspector Romana, you did. However, you were the type of person to try and find flaws in everyone and someone that outwardly perfect must have something wrong with them.

Admittedly it was hard. Romana had a strong and loyal following within the force but definitely had some enemies. She was a reformer and they were always going to come across resistance especially within the police. One thing that seemed to puzzle you was the high turnover rate for the head pathologist within the Met. You knew it was hardly Romana’s fault but something about that rubbed you the wrong way.

As Romana stormed into the café Jack took one look at her face and quickly downed his coffee.

“Oh would you look at the time,” he said as he grabbed his brownie, “Really must be getting back to the office.”

“You’re going to leave me here alone?”

“You’re the one who wrote the article.”

“Judas.”

“You love me really. Oh hi Romana,” Jack gave her a bright smile, “Love to stay and chat but I really must be going.”

Romana’s glare lessened slightly when she saw Jack. You rolled your eyes. Everyone seemed to love Jack. Even if they denied it you knew they were lying. As soon as Jack left the café Romana turned her fury towards you.

“What,” she said slamming the paper down on the table, “Is this?”

“You know,” you said, “That’s the second time I was asked that today. Are you and Kate speaking to each other?”

Romana sat down in Jack’s seat and jabbed a finger at your article.

“You’re inciting panic,” she said, “Sensationalising murder. Do you know how hard it is to keep the public calm while you’re writing articles calling this madman the Master?”

“Oh please I’d hardly call this ‘sensationalising’. Did you see the article the Mail put out or the Express? The only ones who aren’t ‘sensationalising’ this, as you’d put it, are the BBC and that’s because they have to be neutral.”

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“You expect papers like the Daily Mail to sex this up.”

“I’m hardly sexing it up. This is a person who clearly enjoying torturing his victims and bondage. I’m just telling the public what they already know. Despite popular belief, the general public aren’t as stupid as they look. If you want to go after a paper for ‘sensationalising’ go after the Mail or the Express, don’t go after a relatively small independent newspaper.”

Romana exhaled deeply out of her nose and you smiled. From her reaction you knew you had won. She picked up the paper and grimace.

“Still, don’t you think ‘the Master’ is a bit distasteful?”

“Kate had the exact same reaction. I have a feel that I’m going to be justifying myself for the second time this day about this.”

“I’m glad to see that there’s someone in that office with a brain.”

You opened you mouth to respond back but just then Romana’s phone went off. She picked it up and groaned.

“I’ve got to take this,” she said standing up, “But don’t think for one moment that this is over.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” You muttered as she walked away.

Once Romana was out of the café you slumped in your seat and ran your fingers through your hair. Maybe Kate was right, maybe this was the reason why the police hated you. You were so wrapped up in your own thoughts that you didn’t realise that someone had taken the seat opposite to you until they spoke.

“Tense meeting?”

You jerked and looked at the gently smiling O. You immediately relaxed and nodded.

“Yeah, about my article this morning. Did you read it?”

“Yes. I thought it was very entertaining.”

“Entertaining?”

“Well, what I mean it,” O said quickly, “That you managed to get the right balance of informative and entertainment. Hard to do on a topic so serious.”

“Relax, I was only teasing.”

“Oh.”

The two of you shared a smile before you looked away blushing. Jack was right, O was very handsome. You hadn’t really taken it in before, just appreciating his kindness and that fact that he did the best coffee and cakes in London. But now you couldn’t get Jack’s words out of his head. Damn him, you could practically hear what he would say to you if he was here,

_“Just remember to invite me to the wedding. Oh and make sure you have an open bar!”_

“Y/n?”

“Hmm? Oh yes,” you looked at O and blushed, “Sorry about that! Just thinking…”

You trailed off lamely which resulted in O laughing.

“We all get like that sometimes,” he said, “But there is a reason I came over here.”

“To spend time with your favourite customer?”

“Not just that,” this time O blushed, “But to give you this. I thought you could use some more after Romana had a go at you.”

He pushed forward a mug that you just realised that he had brought to the table. You beamed at him as you gratefully took the mug of coffee. As you reached forward your fingers brushed against each other. If it was possible you swear that you turned even redder than before. Even O seemed more embarrassed. Unfortunately the contact was over too quickly for your liking.

“Hey y/n?”

“Yeah?” you asked after taking a big sip of the coffee. You almost moaned in delight. O did make the best coffee in the city.

“I was wondering if you’d-“

For the second time that day a phone going off interrupted someone. You glared at it as you put your mug down.

“Sorry,” you said, “I’ve got to answer this. It might be work.”

O nodded in understand and he leant back in his chair. Another thing you like about him was that he was so understanding. He didn’t complain when you spent hours in his shop writing an article and slowly draining his coffee supply. He always seemed glad of the company.

You unlocked you phone and raised an eyebrow at the text message.

_Have you finished talking to the murderer yet? I have something I want to show you._


	4. Chapter 3

You finished your lukewarm coffee and raised an eyebrow at the text. You looked out of the window and saw a scowling Doctor Theta, the most recent head pathologist. She raised a coffee holder which held two large cups. O followed your gazed and groaned when he saw who you were looking at.

“Why,” he said, “Do you insist in maintaining a friendship with her.”

“Why not? It’s useful to have someone who likes me in the Met.”

“But why her specifically? Surely there are other people.”

“But no one as close to the investigation as she,” you stood up and gave him some cash, “Cheap the change. I have to go back to work.”

O grumbled as you dashed out of the shop and towards the blonde. She continued to scowl at him until you came up to her. She looked at him one last before turning her attention to you and her back on him.

 _‘Your friendship with her is going to be problematic.’_ O thought as he steepled his fingers and watched your retreating figure, _‘I’m going to have to do something about that.’_

*

“I don’t see why you always have to go there,” said Theta as she handed you a coffee, “There are plenty of other coffee shops in London. Loads of independent ones as well!”

“Ahh buts O’s in different,” you said taking a cup, “He does the best coffee. Dark and bitter like my soul.”

Theta rolled her eyes.

“Your soul isn’t dark and bitter. Jaded and cynical maybe.”

“Wow you’re such a good friend.”

“You won’t be saying that so sarcastically when I show you what I have in my bag.”

“Which is why you dragged me away from O.”

Theta snorted.

“I thought you could do with some decent company.”

“Come on Doc,” you said, “Why do you hate him so much?”

“Because he’s the Master.”

You burst out laughing which cause Theta to blush angrily. You had listened to her angry, slightly drunk, rants about how the perfectly sweet barista was the vicious serial killer. You didn’t believe her and apparently no one else did. Even her own brother doubted her.

“O couldn’t hurt a fly.”

“You should’ve seen him in med school,” Theta muttered, “You’d have a different opinion of him then.”

“Hmm.”

You took a sip of coffee not convinced of the Doc’s theory. She just sighed at your reaction. The two of you lapsed into silence as she led you into a deserted park. She looked around and once she was certain the two of you were alone she sat you down on a bench. Bushes and trees hid the two of you from view and you were able to talk in private.

“So what did you want to show me Doc?”

“These.”

She opened her messenger bag and pulled out a file. You put your coffee down and took the file from her. You opened it and what you saw almost made you throw it.

Inside were the pictures from the crime scenes. Blood was splattered up the walls and the insides of the victims were scattered across the floor. Limbs were bent at awkward angles and teeth and nails were littered on the floor. You quickly snapped the file shut and looked at your friend with wide eyes.

“Why are you showing me this?” you asked quietly.

“Because I read your article this morning.”

“Are you going to lecture me about it as well? I already have Kate and Romana-“

“No, trust me I already had Romana rant to me about it this morning. Brax found it amusing though.”

“Oh I’m glad your psycho brother liked it.”

“Brax isn’t-“ Theta took a deep breath and continued, “Anyway your article got me thinking.”

“Did it now?”

“I want you to prove that Magister did this.”

“Magister?”

“Koschei.”

“Umm…”

“That bastard barista!”

“O? O’s name is Koschei?”

“Seriously? How long have you known him?”

“I’ve only known him as O. Remember when you took me there and you took one look at him and said ‘O, it’s you’ then stormed out? I’ve always called him O since then.”

“You’re a bit weird.”

“Says the person who cuts up dead people for a living.”

“The dead are easier to deal with then the living.”

You rolled your eyes before carefully lifting up the cover of the file again and wincing.

“So why give me these?”

“Because you’ll need them and I’m not giving them to you. Take photos of them but I’ll need to take them back to the office and quickly!”

“Alright, alright, I get it,” you said pulling out your phone, “Off the record and all that shit.”

“I thought that was obvious.”

You smiled and Theta scowled at you.

“Seriously y/n, I could get in serious trouble if anyone finds out I let you see these.”

“Don’t worry. No one will.”

*

You were lying on your front looking at the photos in front of you. You took a sip of your wine as you picked up a particularly nasty one and quickly put it down again. While you were grateful for the Doc to give them to you they were nasty to look at. You didn’t have as strong a stomach as she did. You were just about to pour yourself another glass when your phone buzzed.

_Unknown number_

_Is this y/n?_

_Sorry for texting you so late_

_Shit_

_I don’t even know if you have my number_

_It’s O_

You quickly snatched up your phone and started typing.

You

Yeah it’s me

How did you get my number?

_O_

_Jack gave it to me_

You closed your eyes and groaned. You were seriously going to murder Jack. You were seriously regretting ever bringing him to your favourite coffee shop. You were just about to type a reply when you phone started ringing. It was the Doc. She always had the perfect timing when it came to ruining your friendship (maybe even relationship but you turned bright red when you thought about that) with O.

“What?” you snapped, “You better have a damn good reason for calling me Thet. You know-“

“Y/n.”

Shit. It was Romana.

“Unfortunately I am not privileged enough to have your mobile number so I had to rely on Doctor Sigma’s phone in order to get a hold of you.”

“Umm, right, yeah. Sorry for, err, snapping at you.”

“Yes, well, it is late and this is an unexpected call.”

“Why are you calling me?”

“You need to come out right now, I’ll give you the address. There’s something you need to see right now.”

“What?” you sat bolt upright, “Has there been another murder already?”

“I can’t discuss this over the phone but there’s evidence to suggest that you might be in serious danger.”


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get gory in this chapter. Just a warning.

It wasn’t a surprise to you that Romana quickly changed her mind about giving you the address and sent a police car to get you. You looked out of the window observing the Londoners milling about. Even at this time in the morning London was still busy which was part of the reason why you loved the city so much. However the ever present uneasy feeling in your stomach increased as the car pulled up to an abandoned docklands warehouse and when you saw Romana standing outside.

“Put this on,” she said throwing a forensic suit at you, “We don’t need any of your DNA getting into the crime scene.”

“Right,” you said as you struggled to get into the suit, “That bad?”

“When are they ever pretty?”

Once you finally managed to get the suit on Romana led you inside. It was definitely creepier in the warehouse than outside and you were surprised that the Master chose this location for the murder. Suddenly Romana stuck her arm out in front of you and gave you an annoyed look.

“What?” you asked

She pointed to the floor and it was then you noticed a growing puddle of blood. You looked up and noticed it steadily drip through the floorboards.

“Christ.” You muttered

“He’s not here right now,” said Romana as she led you around the growing pool of blood, “You’d make an awful forensic officer seeing as you can’t spot the evidence right in front of you.”

“To be fair it is early in the morning.”

“According to Doctor Sigma you hardly ever sleep.”

“Well according to Doctor Sigma her main suspect is a barista and we all know what you think about that theory.”

Romana rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything. As she led you further into the warehouse and up the stairs you noticed more and more rather sick looking police officers. Even ones who had been on the force for years looked very pale. Eventually she stopped at a door where and said to a rather sick looking PC. She looked slightly shocked to see you there.

“Hey Yaz,” you said, “You don’t look so hot.”

“I’m fine.”

Romana gave her a look that clearly said she didn’t believe her.

“PC Khan you should head back to the station.”

“No,” she said, “I’m feeling a lot better.”

“You’re not looking it.”

“I am. Honestly. I can do this.”

“Go back.”

“But-“

“That’s an order.”

Reluctantly Yaz started leaving the crime scene. She gave one last look behind her before quickly running down the stairs. You and Romana watched her go.

“She has a bright future ahead of her,” she said, “But right now this isn’t the case for her. Even the most seasoned officers have found this one hard to stomach.”

“So your brought me here as punishment?” you asked, “For that article.”

“No. You’re at risk and I’m bringing you here to teach you a lesson. Now come on, time to go in.”

As soon as she opened the door you understood exactly why Yaz looked so sick. You put a hand over your mouth and nose as you gagged at the scene in front of you.

The body, if you could call it that, was skinned. His hands were tied behind his back and he was tied up to a rusted metal pipe. The man’s fingers were bent at angles and the fingernails were missing. His shoulders were dislocated and his throat was slashed so deeply he was nearly decapitated. The Master and stripped him and his clothes were in a pile in the corner of the room. His stomach had been cut open and his intestines pulled out and dumped on the floor beneath him. However the worst bit was his face.

His eyes had been gouged out and lying on top of his intestines. His teeth had been knocked out at scattered under the body. Large chunks of his cheeks had been carved out and thrown across the room. You turned away, unable to look at the scene in front of you.

“Come,” said Romana, “This is what I wanted to show you.”

She put an arm around your shoulders which surprised you. She led you across the room, careful to not disturb any evidence until you came to the back wall. You didn’t notice it at first due to the horrific sight directly before you but what you saw chilled you to the bone. It was a message. It read:

_For my journalistic Abberline. Enjoy._

“Is that…”

“Blood. Yes.”

“Fucking hell.”

“You can see why I brought you here. Stop with this sensationalising of the murders.”

“Yeah,” you said, “I didn’t expect this to happen.”

“You really didn’t think that you’d attract his attention?”

“We’re a small newspaper. I didn’t think he’d read it.”

Romana sighed.

“I thought you were intelligent.”

“I am! But…”

You trailed off and gave a quick glance behind you before looking away again.

“Is it too early to start drinking?”

“I’ll give you a lift back. Personally. I’ll even inform Kate that you won’t be going into work if you want.”

“Yeah. I think I might need a week off.”

Romana patted your shoulder as she led you out of the warehouse. You never expected to get the personal attention of a dangerous serial killer and you were going to do everything in your limited power to divert his attention away from you.

*

The Master relaxed in his chair and smiled. It had been a good night’s work and surprisingly easy. Of course he was covered in blood but getting away was easy when you had another apartment nearby. He would need to destroy his clothes but that could be done later. He had changed out of them as soon as he finished his artwork.

He hope you would enjoy it and love the little message he left for you. He wished he could’ve been there to see the look on your face when you saw it. Of course the police would come to warn you that was expected. He laughed as he shut his eyes. He couldn’t afford to be here too long as he needed to open his café. If he missed a day after a murder little miss Doctor would get suspicious and he needed you unwavering support of his other self.

Oh yes, he was going to destroy you and then be there to help rebuild you. You were going to be his masterpiece.


	6. chapter 5

Romana took you back to your apartment and just before you got out she handed you her card with her number on it.

“Just in case you need it.” She said quickly

For the rest of the day you didn’t move from the sofa. Images of what you had just seen were still imprinted on your mind. Kate had called you and told you that you weren’t allowed to go back into work for the rest of the week. This infuriated you as you needed to keep busy and eventually Kate relented and gave you some editing work to do from home.

Jack kept texting you throughout the day giving you updates from the office and from Ianto. Apparently everyone was on a knife-edge since the discovery and you could tell he was trying to cheer you up. You smiled and took a sip of your wine as you looked at the photo he sent you. It was one of him and Ianto. Jack had an arm wrapped around him and pulled him close against his chest. Ianto was bright red but had a soft smile on his face.

Surprisingly you hadn’t heard anything from the Doc. You sent her a brief text earlier but she hadn’t messaged you back. Your head jerked up when you heard your letter box open and something land on the floor. You quickly dashed towards it and grabbed the thick letter. You ripped it opened and dropped it when you realised that it was the crime scene photos. You walked towards your curtains and twitched them aside. You saw a blonde head disappear around the corner and smiled. Even though she knew you weren’t meant to be working on this she still knew you cared.

You walked back to the sofa and collapsed on it. You groaned when your phone pinged and grabbed it expecting a text from the Doc.

Koschei (O)

_Jack told me what happened. Are you alright?_

_Stupid question, you clearly aren’t alright._

_It must’ve been horrifying_

You

_I’m a bit shaken_

_Fuck that_

_Very shaken_

Koschei (O)

_Do you want me to come round?_

_If that isn’t too forward_

_Have you eaten?_

_I can pick something up if you think you can manage something_

You

_Yeah, I starving_

_Do you know what I really fancy?_

Koschei (O)

_What?_

You

_A curry_

_I have some beers some come round_

_I’ll give you my address_

*

“Thanks for that,” you said leaning back against the sofa, “I really needed that.”

“I’m surprised you were up for a curry.”

“It’s one of my comfort foods. How much do I owe you?”

O waved a hand.

“It’s on me.”

“O-“

“I’m serious. After today I think you needed someone to treat you.”

“If you insist. Next time it’s my turn.”

“Next time.”

You blushed when you realised what you had said.

“What I mean is… The things is… Well…”

“You don’t mind me having your number.”

“Huh? Oh no, of course not!”

You were relieved that O had saved you from your own awkwardness. He smiled as he took another sip of his beer. He looked around and saw the package that the Doc had delivered earlier. A photo was sticking out and he picked it up and waved it at you.

“I thought you were told to relax and not work on this.”

You tried to snatch it but O held it above his head. You glared at him as you leant over and tried to grab it.

“Give it back! It’s confidential police information!”

“Then why do you have it?”

You open and closed your mouth but didn’t have an answer. He smirked at his small victory but that disappeared when he realised the position you were in. You hand was on his thigh and you quickly removed it, blushing.

“You never answered my question.”

“I might have a contact in the police leaking me information so I can try and figure out who the Master is.” You said quietly

“And you’re still doing this even after the trauma you’ve been through?”

“I need to keep busy,” you said, “If I keep doing nothing then the possible threat to my life will continue to go around and around my head. I need this.”

O looked at the file then back at you. He smiled and threw the file at you.

“Come on then,” he said moving to the floor, “From the sound of it you have other files. Let me help.”

“What?”

“Let me help you go through ideas.”

“But this is confidential. What if-“

“I tell someone? I own a coffee shop, who will I tell? Besides, I’d never do that to you. I li-“

This time he cut off, blushing. You smiled and stood up.

“Alright. Let me clean up then I’ll grab the rest of them.”

*

There was something erotic at you looking over his artwork. The Master watched you with curiosity as you went through you theories with him. It pained him to put on this act but he needed to do it just for you. You picked up a particularly bloody photo and grimaced.

It did genuinely pain him that you had been taken to the crime scene. It had put a dent in his plan. He wanted to be the one to introduce you to his art, to show you around like it was a gallery. Of course those bumbling police officers got there first so he’d just have to work with that.

You were also intelligent. Some of your theories had gotten dangerously close to the truth. Parents who never really paid him attention so he resorted to drastic measures to get attention, broken dreams that he could never hope to achieve and a deep, aching loneliness. Your intelligence was your most attractive feature and he longed to tell you that. But in that moment, when you were still in the dark about him, he had to keep up the act.

“So what do you think?” you asked as you looked over at him, “Any of those make sense?”

“They all sound plausible,” he said sheepishly, “Sorry I can’t be much help.”

“Nonsense,” you said, “You’ve listened to all my mad theories. You’ve been a massive help.”

You looked up at him and the two of you locked eyes. He was staring at you across the pile of gory photos that he had committed. You didn’t know who he was and that excited him. You leant forward to put a photo back in its correct pile and as you looked up you realised how close your faced were. The Master noticed it as well and repressed a shiver as he felt your breath ghost over his face. You moved up but not away and all he wanted to do was to press his lips against yours. He wanted to pin you down and fuck you over his work. Eventually he’ll take you with him, to have you join in on his activities. He imagined you covered in blood, red against your skin and in your hair, as you looked up at him with such lo-

Just then there was a banging at the door. You jumped away and looked at it, a slight hint of panic in your eyes.

“Y/n, it’s me! Theta, err, the Doc. Look I know I’ve been a bit, scrap that, a really shitty friend today. Just everything’s been so busy. You did get my package right? Look, can you open up. I’ve got fish and chips for us! Fuck, I hope this is the right house! Look y/n can you please open up, I’m starting to get strange looks from your neighbours. If it isn’t y/n’s house, well umm, my brother might pay you a little visit. Shit that’s such a pathetic threat. Y/n, please open the door!”


	7. Chapter 6

You gave O a panicked look which he mirrored. You quickly began to shove the photos away and O rushed quietly to your kitchen with the plates.

“Come on,” said the Doc, “Please let this be the right address.”

“Just a sec Doc,” you called, “I’ll be with you in a tick.”

“Thank God,” she said, “Had me worried for a moment.”

You bit your lip and looked at O. He was standing in the middle of your kitchen with a worried look on his face.

“I don’t think she’ll like it if she finds me in here,” he whispered, “What am I going to do?”

“Quickly,” you pushed him towards your bedroom, “Hide in here.”

“In your room?”

“Do you have a better idea?”

You quickly shoved him in the room and shut the door. You took a deep breath before marching over and letting the Doc in.

“Sorry for calling on you so late,” she said as she hurried in, “Felt shitty for not texting you back. I’ve gotten us dinner!”

“I’ve already eaten,” you said, “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. You don’t mind if I eat?”

“No. You want a plate?”

“Nah, I’ll be fine.”

The Doc unwrapped her dinner and looked around your apartment. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the two plates on your kitchen counter.

“Had company?”

“No,” you said quickly, “Just too much food to put onto one plate.”

“You managed to eat it though.”

“I have leftovers.”

“Cold curry?”

“I’ll reheat it.”

“Right,” she didn’t sound convinced though, “If you say so.”

“Doc, why are you here? Not that I don’t appreciate your company.”

“I’m here to discuss our theory.”

“Our theory?”

“That, that bastard is the Master?”

“You’re going to have to be a bit more specific Doc.”

“Koschei,” she spat, “I know what he is y/n.”

Your eyes flickered briefly towards your bedroom door before looking back at your friend. You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose.

“That’s your theory Doc,” you said, “It isn’t mine. I know him.”

“No you don’t!” she cried, “You should’ve seen him in med school. He was brilliant but there was something about him,” she shivered and continued, “There was a cold detachment whenever people weren’t looking. He was a little too interested in people like Harold Shipman and getting away with murder. He was training to be a surgeon before-“

“Before what?”

“Nothing, it’s not relevant. Just... I know y/n. I know it’s him and I just can’t prove it.”

She eat a chip angrily and you patted her shoulder. Just because you didn’t agree with her theory didn’t mean that you had to be a bad friend.

“It’s not him,” you said, “As you said there isn’t any-“

A crash made you and the Doc jump. You looked towards you bedroom and the Doctor jumped to her feet.

“Is someone here?” she asked

“Umm.”

You were stuck. You could either admit that O had been there all along or lie which could make the Doc think that your flat had been broken into. Before you could tell her a lie the Doc barged into your room.

“You’re window is open.” She said

“I usually keep it open.” You lied

“Even in this weather?”

“My room gets very hot at night.”

You walked over and closed it. You saw someone run around the corner and relaxed knowing that O had gotten away. A hand on your shoulder made you jump.

“Do you want me to stay over?” asked the Doc, “I know you had a major shock today. I don’t mind sleeping on the sofa if it’ll make you feel better.”

“I’m fine.”

“Really?”

“Really. Let me put a film on while you finish your dinner. We don’t want it to get cold now do we?”

*

You lasted two days before you went back into the office. Jack looked up in surprise as he saw you march in, a large coffee in your hand.

“I thought Kate said not to come here for another week?”

“Staring at the same four walls was driving me mad,” you said, “Besides, when have I ever listened to Kate? She needs-“

“Y/n can you come into my office.”

“Speak of the devil,” You muttered, “Coming Kate.”

Kate was scowling at you as you entered her office. Missy, her business partner, was sitting on her desk and Kate lightly smacked causing her to roll her eyes and jump off.

“You’re no fun.” She said

“We have a paper to run,” sighed Kate, “And y/n you’ve been told to stay home.”

“But I’m bored.”

“Tough. I need to know that you’re alright before coming back to work and that means relaxation and not working.”

“I am better,” you said, “Editing sucks and I need something more interesting. I need to get back onto this story Kate. Please.”

Missy and Kate looked at each other and Missy held up her hands.

“Your decision,” she said, “You tell her.”

“Tell me what?”

“We-“

“You.” Interrupted Missy

“Has made the decision that you’re not going to write for this story anymore.”

“…What?”

*

The Master growled and slammed the newspaper down. There must be some sort of mistake. Why weren’t you writing his story anymore? He got up and paced around his flat and rubbed his chin. Maybe he might’ve went a little too far with his last artwork but he needed to show you that he treasured you as much as you treasured him. This new writer, this Sally Sparrow, was nearly as entertaining as you were.

He lay down in his bed and looked up at the ceiling. Dear little Theta was becoming more of an issue. The only good thing was that you clearly didn’t believe her. You had too much faith in your dear friend O to ever think that he would kill so many people. He just needed that blind faith to stay when he showed you who he really was. A plan formed in his head as he grinned manically.

“Oh my darling,” he said, “I’m going to have a treat for you.”


	8. Chapter 7

“I can’t believe they took me off the fucking paper,” you sighed as you looked at your coffee, “Kate knows how hard I worked for this, how much time and effort I put into that story. Why did they have to take it away from me now?”

“Maybe,” said O, “It’s for the best.”

It was after closing time but O allowed you to stay late. You guessed it was a perk from knowing the owner and you weren’t about to complain. It meant that you got to spend more time with him. O was currently cleaning the coffee machine and gave you a soft smile in response to your glare.

“What does that mean?”

“Y/n,” he said walking over to you, “You’ve been through an incredibly stressful situation. Maybe doing something less stressful will be good. No story is worth sacrificing your health over.”

He took your hand and gave it a squeeze. You looked down at your hands then up at O. He seemed to realise what he was doing and started moving his hand away.

“Sorry,” he said, “I didn’t mean.”

Before his could move to far you quickly laced your fingers together.

“Don’t be,” you said, “I’m not complaining.”

“Good,” he relaxed, “I’m glad.”

“You are starting to sound like the Doc though.”

“Excuse me!”

You had never heard O sound so insult in all your time in knowing him. You smiled and rested your head in the palm of your other hand.

“Maybe you two are more similar than you thought.”

“I’m nothing like her!”

“What happened between the two of you anyway?” you asked, “From what she told me the other night the two of you went to medical school together. I didn’t know you’re a doctor.”

O winced and you could tell you hit a nerve. You opened your mouther to apologise but he held up a hand and shook his head.

“Don’t apologise,” he said, “You didn’t know. Yes it’s true, I was studying to be a doctor.”

“What happened?”

He sighed and leant back in his chair, pulling his hand away from yours. You missed the warmth from it and wished that he would’ve allowed you to hold it for longer.

“She got me kicked out.”

“What?”

You couldn’t believe it.

“No. Thet couldn’t have… She wouldn’t…”

“She did,” O said bitterly, “How much do you know about Doctor Theta’s background.”

“Not much.” You admitted

“So I’m guessing you hadn’t heard of the House of Lungbarrow.”

“Err no I haven’t.”

“Don’t let her fool you,” O said leaning forward suddenly, “You precious Doc is far more privileged than she cares to admit. We were, oh how do you put it, rivals for the top spot in our course. Friends yes but also competing. When she found out I was ahead of her she framed me for actin inappropriately with a corpse.”

“When you say inappropriately…”

O laughed.

“Oh no sordid,” he said, “She accused me of cutting it up, performing unapproved autopsies on them. Even made accusations that I was allowing patients to die so I could dissect them and not giving some patients enough aesthetic before performing surgery. No evidence of course but her family is powerful. I was advised to drop out to save my reputation.”

“I can’t believe that.” You said in disbelief

“You’re a good person y/n,” said O, “You’re always looking for the best in people. You don’t believe Theta’s wild accusation about me being a serial killer and you don’t believe that Theta is capable of being overly competitive.”

“That isn’t being overly competitive,” you said, “Being overly competitive being wanting to win at every pub quiz. What you said is someone being cruel and malicious and the Doc I know isn’t like that.”

“But the _Doc_ I know is. Face it y/n, not everyone is as good as you wish them to be.”

“So does that mean that you’re a horrific serial killer?”

“Horrific, no. I’m the nice one.”

O gave you a bright grin and you burst out laughing. Despite the shitty situation you were in you were glad you had O to brighten up your day. As the laughter died down the two of you made eye contact across the table.

“So,” said O, “It’s getting late but there’s a decent restaurant nearby. You want to grab dinner?”

“Yes!” you said quickly and then blushed, “After all it is my turn.”

“Great,” said O, “At you agreeing to go out with me. I mean, for dinner as mates. If you want it to be-“

“Just mates?”

You gave him a shy smile which he returned.

“We’ll see how well tonight goes.”

“You dick!”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.”


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another gory chapter guys. Just to warn you!

One month. There had been one month of complete peace before that had all been shattered by a late night phone call.

Romana took a sip of the black coffee she was handed and winced as it burnt her tongue. Ace opened her mouth but Romana held up a hand.

“Are you sure it’s him?” she asked

“Yeah,” said Ace, “It’s bad.”

“It’s always bad.”

“I mean worse than last time. Err guv.”

“What?”

“I’d rather not go back in there. Seen enough of it for one night.”

“Fine,” said Romana as she walked towards, “Go back and write your report on what you found then take the rest of the day off. You look like you need it.”

As Romana pushed her way past residents she winced internally when she heard the mutterings of a new murder. Having the public know right away was the last thing she wanted. They were going to have their work cut out trying to keep this one under wraps from the press. She briefly thought of you before pushing that thought out of her mind. You weren’t covering this story any more so it wasn’t your problem.

“Mickey,” she said when she finally managed to get up to the flat, “Just how bad is it?”

“How much do you like the colour red?”

“Red? It’s alright I guess.”

“Well after today you’re going to hate it.” He put his hand on the door to open and paused. “How much do you know about the Ripper murders?”

“I used to be stationed over in Whitechapel,” said Romana, “Any maniac was the Ripper reincarnated. Why?”

“Double event.”

Romana grimaced as she finally entered the flat. She was expecting the worst but nothing actually compared to what she saw before her. She guessed that the walls had been white at one point but now they were covered with blood. The cream coloured curtains were also splashed with blood and it was near impossible to walk across the floor without getting blood on the forensic suit she had put on.

“In here Romana,” she heard the Doctor call, “I hope you haven’t eaten anything this morning.”

“Didn’t have time,” she called back, “Do we know who they victims are?”

“You know it’s more than one.”

“Mickey told me.”

The Doc came out of a room and nodded. She looked paler than usual, Romana noted.

“Amy and Rory Williams-Pond,” she said, “Neighbour reported blood dripping through their ceiling. Bodies are in the bedroom.”

“And sign of forced entry?”

“Bedroom window was open but the lock hasn’t been forced.”

Romana looked around the room and spotted a photo on a side table. She carefully picked her way towards it and stiffened. There was a smiling couple holding a young child.

“The daughter-“

“With grandparents,” the Doc said quickly, “Thank God she wasn’t here.”

“They’re so young,” said Romana, “Had their whole lives ahead of them and this bastard tore it away and now their daughter will grow up without any parents.”

She looked away from the photo and back towards the Doc.

“Is it really as bad as everyone keeps telling me?”

“Yeah. One of you PC’s threw up. Can’t blame her though. You better come in and see for yourself.”

The Doc disappeared back inside the bedroom and Romana hesitated briefly before entering. As soon as she entered the room she almost left. In all her years of being a police officer she hadn’t seen anything like this. Two bodies were lying on the bed, their torsos covered by blanket. Their lifeless eyes stared up at the ceiling, which was the only place not covered in blood. The only sound in the room was the steady drip of blood onto the hardwood floor.

“They had their throats slit,” said the Doc, “He caught them by surprise. He must’ve entered through the window and attacked killed Rory first and then move into the living room and killed Amy. I’m guessing that he killed them in that order,” she added quickly, “I’ll know more when I get them back to the lab. Then he…”

“Then what?” asked Romana as she edged closer to the bed

“Well, it’ll be easier if I showed you.”

The Doc grabbed the blanket and pulled it away. Romana flinched and quickly looked away. They had been completely cut open and all of the organs removed. The Doc quickly put back the blanket and said,

“Bit of a surprise to me as well,” she said, “He must’ve worked quickly and had some anatomical knowledge.”

“Like a doctor.”

“Among other things,” said the Doc, “It doesn’t have to be human anatomy. Could be a butcher or a vet.”

“Anyone could just read about anatomy of the internet. Could be anyone.”

“No,” said the Doc, “The way he cut the organs out shows some level of skill.”

“And where are the organs?”

“We keep finding them around the flat,” said the Doc, “Bit of a surprise for Andred when he opened the wardrobe and a large intestine fell on him.”

The corners of Romana’s lips twitched slightly and she had to force herself not to laugh. In a different situation that could almost be funny but right now humour was the last thing on her mind. The only thing that brought her some comfort was that this madman should be covered head to toe in blood. But knowing their luck he probably went full Dexter and wore a forensic suit like hers to keep the blood off his clothes.

“Romana,” said the Doc slowly, “There’s something else you should know.”

“What is it?”

The Doc pointed towards a separate door.

“In the bathroom,” she said, “You need to see it.”

Romana nodded and walked in. There was a brief paused before she sighed and said,

“Oh fuck.”


	10. Chapter 9

You groaned as you were pulled from the bliss of sleep by the frantic knocking on your door. You grabbed your phone and looked at the time before burying your head back against your pillow. It was three in the morning, too early for this. Sooner or later they would go away and you can get some sleep. Unfortunately for you that wasn’t the case. Your phone started ringing and you picked it up in frustration.

“Do you have any idea what fucking time it is?” you snapped without checking who was calling, “I’m trying to sleep.”

“And I’m trying to save your life,” replied Romana coolly, “So open this door before I get someone to kick it down.”

The familiar feeling for dread settled in the pit of your stomach. You rolled out of bed and quickly shrugged on you dressing gown. You hung up and sprinted towards the door. You opened just a crack and Romana swept into your flat. You closed the door and looked at Romana with curiosity as she moved around your kitchen.

“Coffee?” she asked, “Where is it.”

“I have a machine there,” you pointed at it, “Milk’s in the fridge. What’s happened?”

“You’re going to need coffee first.”

“I think I might need something stronger.”

You walked over to her and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. You grabbed two glasses and raised an eyebrow.

“Need one?”

“Can’t. I’m driving.”

“Shame,” you said, “You don’t mind if I drink alone.”

You didn’t wait for an answer before you moved towards your living room. You poured yourself a large glass and pointed to the seat opposite you.

“He’s back isn’t he.”

“Yeah,” said Romana sitting down, “And there’s something you should know.”

“It’s a bad one isn’t it,” you said bluntly, “Very bad judging by the look on your face. So what’s wrong? Why are you trying to save my life?”

“I try and save everyone’s life,” said Romana, “But… he left a message.”

You froze, glass just touching your lips.

“What?”

“There’s a message for you,” she repeated, “It-“

Romana cut off and ran her fingers through her hair. You put your glass down and looked at her in concern.

“What did it say.”

“Give me back my journalist.”

“What.”

“That’s what it said. Must’ve been pissed that you’re not covering the story anymore.”

“Fuck,” you put your head in your hands, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Don’t you see why I didn’t want you writing those types of stories,” said Romana, “This is-“

“What? All my fault,” you stood up and started pacing around, “Normally this doesn’t happen. I wasn’t expecting this psycho to start having an obsession with me. Fuck.”

“Y/n,” Romana stood up and took a couple of steps towards you, “I’ll put a-“

“No.”

“No? Y/n your life is in danger. I’d feel better if-“

“I need to be alone.”

“I really wouldn’t recommend-“

“Please,” you said your voice cracking, “I need to be alone right now.”

Romana opened her mouth and raised a hand. She hesitate for a second before clenching her fist and lowering it. Your back was facing her and she nodded even though she knew you couldn’t see.

“Ok,” she said even though she wasn’t happy about it, “Have it your way.”

She walked towards the door and paused just before she left. She looked over her shoulder and said,

“Tell someone y/n. Tell someone you trust your life with.”

Before she closed the door.

*

Try as you might you couldn’t fall back to sleep again. You lay in your bed staring up at your ceiling. You room was pitch black apart from the small sliver of light from the street light outside, peeking through your curtains. You shut your eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to force your body to relax. But you couldn’t. Romana’s words echoed around your head and you rolled over in frustration.

Then you saw it.

The dark shape by your bedroom door.

You blood turned to ice and you found you couldn’t look away. You tried to raise your arm to turn on your bedside light but you couldn’t move it. It was as though your arm had turned to lead. You tried to turn over but couldn’t. You were stuck, staring at the man by your bedroom door.

 _‘It isn’t an intruder,’_ you thought, _‘It’s just sleep paralysis. Just close your eyes and it’ll go away.’_

You shut your eyes tightly and mentally counted to thirty.

 _‘When I open them I’ll be alone,’_ you thought, _‘I’ll be alone.’_

You couldn’t have been more wrong. When you opened them the figure was right in front of your face. Your mouth open and a rough hand slapped itself over your mouth. You stared wide eyed at the person titled their head and leant forward. The darkness of your room meant you couldn’t see their face but you felt their breath fan across your face. Slowly they raised their other hand and you tried to flinch away but couldn’t.

Then, with surprising gentleness, they stroke the side of your face. They brushed their fingers up and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. You couldn’t believe it for a second but then you shook your head. Quickly the figure let go and your shut your eyes.

 _‘It’s not real,’_ you thought, _‘It’s not real. I’ll open my eyes and it’ll be gone.’_

This time when you opened them you were alone. You found that you could move your body and quickly flicked your light on. Nothing. You jumped out of bed and opened your bedroom door. No one was there. Reluctantly you went back to bed and pulled the covers up over your head. You just needed sleep, everything will be better after some sleep.

*

You woke late the next morning. Usually you hated getting up late in the morning but after last night’s nightmare you needed the extra sleep. As you dragged yourself into the kitchen you started making a cup of coffee. As you waited for the machine to grind the beans you noticed it. You should’ve seen it last night but the combination of the darkness and fear meant you had missed it.

The kitchen window was open.

It wasn’t sleep paralyses.

You were rooted to the spot before adrenaline kicked in and you sprinted towards your bedroom. You threw on your clothes, forgetting your coffee as you remembered Romana’s words:

Tell someone you trust your life with.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you spotted yesterday I accidently updated the wrong story! Guess that's what happens when you publish stuff after a long day of job hunting!
> 
> Hope this chapter makes up for my mistake!
> 
> I promise I've updated the right story this time!

Jack barged into the pub and looked around desperately. When he spotted Ianto behind the bar he wasted no time in running over to him.

“Where is she?” he asked

“Good morning dear,” said Ianto as he cleaned a glass, “Nice to see you too.”

“Ianto,” Jack said as he reached across the bar and took one of his hands, “You know seeing you brightens my day but y/n sounded terrified on the phone.”

“I know,” Ianto said, “She’s over there.”

He nodded over in the direction of the booths. Jack smiled and pressed a kiss again Ianto’s knuckles before moving over to where you were. When he saw you he almost didn’t recognise you. You were huddled in a far corner your knees pulled up against your chest. You jumped when Jack sat down opposite you.

“You came.” You said weakly

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“It’s late.”

“Y/n, it’s eight in the morning.”

“Is it?”

“Did you get any sleep last night?”

When you didn’t answer Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. You had called him that morning in a complete panic. He managed to find out that you were at Ianto’s pub but that was it. Somehow he had a feeling that getting you to admit the truth was going to be harder than he initially thought.

“Y/n,” he said gently, “What happened?”

“Can I stay round yours?”

“What?” this caught Jack by surprise, “Why? What’s wrong with your flat?”

“He was there.”

“Who?”

“Him.”

“I don’t really-“

“The Master,” you hissed, “He was in my flat.”

Jack tensed and behind him Ianto stopped cleaning glasses and looked up. Wordlessly he started making you a gin and tonic. It might’ve been early in the morning but you needed it.

“The Master?”

“Yes!”

“You sure?”

“Positive!”

“Who is he?” Jack asked, “Did you see his face?”

“No,” you slumped back in your seat, “No I didn’t. It was dark and…”

“And what?”

“And I was half asleep,” you admitted, “But when I woke up my kitchen window was open. He was in my flat Jack and I’m afraid. I’m afraid that he’s going to come back and kill me.”

Ianto walked over and placed the drink in front of you. You reached for it but Jack quickly moved it away.

“You know I’m up for day drinking as much as the next person,” he said, “But what you need right now is some sleep.”

“Jack,” you whined, “Please.”

Jack looked at Ianto.

“There’s building work going on at my place,” he grimaced, “Should be over in a couple of days. Any space here?”

“Family’s coming over,” Ianto said, “You’re more than welcome to stay but it’s going to be a squeeze. Besides you met my family,” he shuddered, “I don’t think they’re what you need right at this moment.”

“I can always stay at yours,” said Jack, “If you want me to.”

“No,” you said, “No I can manage by myself for a couple of days. Besides,” you gave them a shaky smile, “What’s the worst that could happen?”

*

This wasn’t how it was meant to go. Koschei was drumming his fingers against the counter as the last few customers left the shop. You should’ve called him by now. He was expecting a panicked message from you. You sobbing down the line and him coming to your rescue. He wanted to have you with him, for him to heal you and to assure that everything was going to be ok. After his little performance last night that was what he expected to happen.

But it didn’t.

The sound of the door opening made him look up. It was our friend, John, James, something like that. Quickly he slipped his mask back on and smiled at him, trying to remember his name.

“Jack,” he remembered just in time, “Good to see you again. Is y/n alright,” just the right amount of concern in his voice, “I haven’t seen her all day. I made her favourite pastry today and she hasn’t come in for her coffee. She hasn’t gone off coffee has she?”

Jack laughed and shook his head.

“The day that happens is the day hell freezes over,” he said, “Y/n is fine.”

Koschei could hear the lie in Jack’s voice. Jack might’ve been a decent liar but Koschei was better. Oh well, no point in bringing that up. Just pretend to believe him for now.

“You sure,” he said again, “It’s just she’s in every day. It feels strange not to see her in her usual seat.”

“Just something at work. I’m sure she’ll be in later.”

“Ok,” the concern was still laced in his voice, “What can I get you?”

Jack gave Koschei his order and he noted that it contained your usual. He made it silently and before Jack left he shoved a wrapped pastry into his hands.

“For when you see y/n,” Koschei explained, “And tell her…”

He trailed off blushing. Jack smirked at his reaction.

“I’ll tell her you said hi.”

“Right, thanks.”

Koschei stayed still even after Jack left. He stared at the door deep in thought. So, you were with Jack. He wasn’t expecting that. As another customer came into the shop and plan Koschei formed a plan and had to resist smirking.

Oh yes, he was going to drive you into his arms.

You just needed another visit from The Master.


	12. Chapter 11

Koschei didn’t have to wait long for you to return to your flat. He had only been waiting for one night hen he saw your light flick on. He didn’t like stalking, he felt like a common criminal when he was doing it, but for you he would make a special exception. Smiling to himself he crept deeper into the shadows as he waited for the perfect opportunity.

*

Your flat didn’t feel like your own. You stood in the doorway hesitant to go in. You slept on the Doc’s sofa the previous night, but you couldn’t do that tonight. You were forced to go back home. Reluctantly you stepped through the doorway and made sure to lock the door behind you.

You didn’t know who had been inside since who had left. Who had been touching your things and living in your space. You carefully opened the door to your bathroom and then your bedroom and sighed when you found them empty.

“It’s alright y/n,” you said, “You’re being stupid. It’s just one night. You can do this damn it!”

You lay down on your bed and groaned. Romana might’ve been right although you’d never say that to her face. You were still going to investigate the story just from the safety of Jack’s apartment. You rolled over a looked up at your ceiling.

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

You couldn’t hear the cars or the sound of your neighbours moving about. Sounds that you were used to hearing, that was a part of the fabric of everyday life, was gone. You sat up suddenly and looked around in panic. The walls of your room were closing in, trapping you in this prison. You hadn’t gone back to your home, you had arrived in a cage. You were a prisoner of your own foolishness and desperation for the truth. This was the price you had to pay for your own stubbornness.

You let out a shriek when a loud noise broke your out of your own thoughts. You clutched your chest and didn’t move despite the ringing. Eventually the phone stopped and you sighed in relief. You finally had peace and-

The ringing started again.

You groaned and grabbed your phone answering it with a snap,

“Yes?”

“It’s me.”

“What’s wrong Jack?”

“My flat.”

“What about it.”

“What would you say if I told you that my roof came in.”

“That I would feel very sorry for the people above you.”

“Yeah well, unfortunately my flat is out.”

“Shit,” you groaned, “Guess I’m stuck here.”

“Is there no one else?”

“No. Look I’ll be fine.”

“You sure? You don’t sound it.”

“First night back,” you said, “Look I’ll be fine.”

“If there’s anything you need don’t hesitate to call Ianto or I.”

“I know.”

“I’ll see you at work.”

“If Katie allows me to.”

“Don’t worry. She will.”

“Night.”

“Night.”

You hung up and threw your phone on your bed with a groan. Things were just getting better and better. You rolled off the bed and headed to your kitchen. You needed a nice, hot cup of tea or maybe something stronger. You grabbed a glass and reached for a bottle of whiskey when it happened.

Thee flick of a switch and you were plunged into darkness.

You froze to the spot, your hand clenched around the neck of the bottle. Slowly you stepped away from the cupboard, the bottle clutched desperately in your hands. You took careful steps backwards, taking measured steps until you could find a wall and then the light switch.

Unfortunately, that didn’t happen. You back hit something solid and warm which almost caused to shriek in shock. However, before you could make a sound a hand slapped itself across your mouth. The other hand closer around the bottle and pulled it from your grip. You were forced to walk forward until you hit the kitchen counter. You heard the bottle being place down and there was a feeling of a rough fabric brushing against your cheek. Maybe it was some sort of mask?

“I think,” said a muffled voice that you couldn’t place, “That we need to have a little chat.”


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m putting a trigger warning for sexual assault on this chapter. Things will be getting darker for here on.

The Master twisted your arm behind your back and bent you over the kitchen counter. You tried to struggle free but when he increased the pressure on your arm you quickly stopped. You didn’t want to get your arm broken. You heard him sigh and rest his head against your shoulder.

“Finally,” he said, “I finally have you.”

“You don’t have me,” you hissed, “I’m not yours to keep.”

“Oh,” there was a dark chuckle, “Is that what you think? Didn’t you like that little presents I left you?”

“Presents? You mean the murders?”

“What else would I be talking about?”

“Those were innocent people,” you snapped, “You killed innocent people just to get my attention!”

“Not at first but then you started digging,” the rough fabric brushed against your neck, the only barrier against his lips, “You intrigue my dear.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Call you what?” you could hear the amusement in his voice

“My dear. I am anything but.”

“Oh really,” he sounded disappointed, “Such a shame. I was hoping that you’d come with me willingly.”

“Willingly?”

“Yes,” his free hand moved to your waist, “It’ll be much less painful if you don’t resist.”

“You sick fuck,” you started struggling again, “The only thing I want to do to you to catch you and put you behind bars. I want to see you rot in jail for the rest of your miserable life.”

“Aww,” the Master cooed, “If I get caught you’re going to visit me. How sweet.”

“Not if, when.”

“You’re resorting to clichés now, darling,” he sighed, “Getting terribly boring. Why don’t we have a bit of fun?”

“With you? I’d rather stick a knife in my eye.”

“Rather dramatic but I’ll keep that in mind for next time. And stop moving, I really don’t want to hurt you but I will if I have to.”

“Fuck you,” you spat, “You fucking cu- AHH!”

The Master sighed as he twisted your arm back and a sickening snap echoed around the room. He let you go and you collapsed to the floor cradling your now broken arm. You looked up at him and your suspicions were correct. He was wearing a balaclava and a hoodie to cover his face and hair and disguised his voice. He wore black leather gloves and he knelt down in front of you and grasped your chin. You flat was dark and you couldn’t see anything else. You tried to pull away but his grip tightened painfully.

“Don’t make me break more of you,” he said, “I don’t want the fun to be over too soon.”

“You sick fuck.”

“Don’t be like that,” the Master sat down next to you and pulled you against him, “It was your own fault.”

You tensed when you felt yourself being pulled towards the Master. You briefly considered trying to get away but the pain in your arm told you that wasn’t a good idea. You couldn’t do anything and you flinched what you felt the Master’s stroke your hair.

“Why are you here?” you asked

“I wanted to see my biggest fan.”

“I’m not your fan.”

“But you wrote such flattering things about me.”

“I compared you to Jack the Ripper.”

“An inferior serial killer but I admit but his legacy is outstanding. I am going to outlive him.”

“No you won’t. We’ll catch you and expose you to the world. You’ll be a forgotten face only remembered by podcasts.”

“I look forward to hearing your episode on me.”

“I don’t think you’ll be hearing it from prison.”

“This again.”

You tried to look up at him but the Master forced you head down. You let out a yelp when your twisted arm was pushed painfully against you and you heard the Master laugh at your pain.

“You really are amusing,” he said, “Always thinking that you’re right behind me when really you’re so far behind. You have no idea who I am.”

You remained silent and he continued,

“I look forward to our continuing chase. The police just aren’t playing my games and you fit into the role so perfectly.”

“What role?”

A hand was pressed over your eyes and the Master leaned closer to you.

“I know what’s in your soul,” he said quietly, “You and I share the same darkness. You’re teetering on the edge, almost falling to my side but never quite enough. All you need to a little encouragement which I something I’m willing to provide.”

“I’m nothing like you. I could never kill anyone.”

“Really,” he didn’t sound convinced, “We’ll see about that.”

You didn’t reply and the Master clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“Well darling I really must be off,” he said suddenly, “Lovely finally talking to you though. However there is one thing I must do before I leave.”

With his hand still covering your eyes you heard the rustle of fabric. You tense for a moment, fearing what was to come, when he pressed his lips against yours. Your breath hitched and at first you didn’t know what to do. The Master’s free hand moved to cup you cheek and when he tried to deepen the kiss you tried to move away. He growled and his hand moved from your cheek to around you waist, refusing to allow you to move away. He swiftly pulled you onto his lap and you whimpered in fear. That was when he broke the kiss and replaced his mask.

“You have nothing to fear from me,” he said quietly, “I’ll never hurt you.”

“You’ll continue to kill others though.”

“Their lives don’t matter.”

“They matter to someone.”

“Irrelevant.”

“It’s not.”

Swiftly you were thrown off his lap. You landed on your broken arm and you let out a cry of pain. You heard the Master stand up and he brushed himself clean of any dust. When you tried to stand his quickly stepped on your arm causing you to slap you hand over your mouth to try and not wake your neighbours.

“If I were you,” he said, “I wouldn’t do anything rash like telling anyone about this meeting. You don’t want something to happen to anyone you tell do you?”

You couldn’t form words. All you could managed was to shake your head.

“Good girl,” he said, “I’ll be seeing you around.”

You heard a window open and shut and you were left on the floor in dark with a broken arm and a new determination of finding his identity.


	14. Chapter 13

Kate looked up sharply when the door to her office was swung open with a loud bang. You were standing in the doorway your arm in a cast and in a sling. She leant back in her chair and said,

“No. Go back home and rest. You are not working when you’ve recently broken your arm. How did you do it anyway?”

“I fell down the stairs.”

Kate narrowed her eyes at you clearly not believing what you told her. You ignored her reaction and closed the door and sat down in front of her.

“Please Kate,” you said desperately, “I need to do this.”

“Why should I even let you be here?” asked Kate, “You are hurt and clearly unwell. Take a holiday, take sick leave. Go somewhere nice and relax and put this out of your mind. I never should’ve given you this story.”

“Kate you don’t understand.”

“I understand perfectly,” said Kate, “But the mental health of my employees is more important.”

“No,” you said desperately, “There’s been… a message.”

“A message?” Kate leaned forwards and rested her elbows on her desk, “What’s happened y/n? HE hasn’t contacted you has he? If so you need to go to the police.”

“Romana has already told me,” you said, “That’s how I know.”

“What did it say?”

You hesitated.

“You promise it won’t go any further than this room?”

“Y/n-“

“Please Kate.”

“Fine. This’ll stay just between us.”

“He wants me back on the story,” you said, “And I’m afraid that if I don’t do as he says more people will die.”

“He’ll continue to kill people just to get your attention,” said Kate, “I don’t see-“

“Please Kate,” you gave her a desperate look, “Even if I can save one or two more people just by covering it then that’s better than just sitting by and allowing them to die!”

When Kate didn’t reply you continued,

“I need to do this. Please, I can help.”

Kate sighed then nodded.

“Ok,” she said, “But I’m keeping a close eye on you.”

“Thank you Kate,” you said walking towards the door, “I mean it.”

“And y/n.”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Don’t worry,” you gave her a small smile, “I won’t.”

*

You walked into O’s café and he quickly looked up when you entered. He gasped when he saw your arm and you grimaced.

“Are you ok?” he asked, “No, stupid question, of course you’re not! Your arm,” he gave you a sympathetic look, “How did you do it.”

“Not important,” you said, “I just need a large mug of coffee.”

“Of course. Sit down and I’ll bring it to you.”

It didn’t take long for O to bring over your coffee. It was a quiet day and he sat down opposite you.

“I was wondering why I hadn’t seen you lately,” he said, “I was concerned that you had found another coffee shop to go to. Now I just feel idiotic and selfish.”

“I’d never stop coming here,” you reached over a grabbed his hand, “You have nothing to worry about. No other coffee shop in London has coffee quite like yours. I’m a loyal customer.”

O smiled and squeezed your hand gently.

“Still,” he gave you a concerned look, “If you need any help, any help at all, just let me know. I’d be happy to do any shopping you need or to assist you. I can cook or-“

You laughed and held up a hand.

“Just keep supplying me with caffeine and I’m sorted.”

“How about pastries?” he asked, “I have some almond croissants that are almost ready?”

“You know the key to my heart.”

“I sure hope so.”

You blushed and quickly looked away, raising the coffee mug to your lips. You crossed your legs and as you raised your leg it brushed against O’s. Your blush deepened and even O seemed embarrassed at the sudden contact. However fate seemed to smile on you and saved you from further awkwardness by making the oven go off.

“I’m going to get the croissants before they burn,” said O standing up, “Want one? On the house.”

“I couldn’t-“

“You can, he said firmly, “After what you’ve been through you probably need it.”

“Thank you.” You called as he disappeared into the kitchen.

You relaxed into you seat and took another sip of your drink. You closed your eyes and savoured the taste of the coffee. You had missed this even though Jack had been kind enough to get you some takeaway. You missed the atmosphere of his café and you especially found yourself missing the owner. A loud slam on the window drew you out of your fantasy involving a certain café owner and you looked over to see the Doc outside. She glared at you before marching into the shop and sitting down in O’s old seat.

“Hi.” You said

“Hi,” she said, “Hi? What the hell y/n, do you know how worried I’ve been and all you can say is ‘hi’?”

“Sorry,” you said sheepishly, “I’ve had a lot on my plate.”

“And your arm,” the Doc gave you the same look that everyone gave you, “How did you do it?”

“Fell down the stairs.”

“Rubbish,” she said, “I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re lying.”

“Doc-“

“Theta how nice of you to join us.”

The Doc glared at O who had put a fresh croissant down in front of you. She looked back and you and said,

“Can we go somewhere else? I suddenly feel sick.”

“Sorry O,” you said, “This is-“

“It’s alright y/n,” he said putting a comforting hand on your shoulder, “While I don’t always agree with your taste in friends I do have other things to do. If you need any assistance in dealing with _her_ just let me know.”

Once O was out of earshot the Doc turned back to you and leant forward.

“Now tell me everything,” she said quietly, “And don’t leave anything out.”


	15. Chapter 14

You looked around nervously to make sure that no one was near you. When you were satisfied you leant in close and whispered,

“He visited me.”

“Who did?”

“The Master.”

Theta’s face went eerily blank when she heard what you said.

“What?” she said eventually

“The other night,” you said quietly, “He came to my flat.”

“Who else knows about this?”

“Just you.”

“And him,” Theta nodded towards O who was dealing with some other customers, “He’s the one that did it.”

“Thet-“

“You’re so smart y/n,” said Theta gently, “And I really hate seeing you getting gaslit like this.”

“I’m not,” you said firmly, “I know it wasn’t him.”

“Did you see his face?”

“No, it was too dark.”

“Then how do you know.”

“I heard his voice.”

“His voice?”

“Yeah.”

“And you sure it was someone else? It wasn’t disguised in anyway.”

When you hesitated Theta sighed.

“He isn’t who you think he is.”

“Well neither are you.” You said sharply

“What do you mean by that?”

“He told me about you getting him kicked out of med school.”

Theta froze. Her eyes darted towards O then flicked back to you.

“What did he tell you?”

“That you were responsible for why he isn’t a doctor,” you continued, “That you said he was (what was the phrase again?), acting inappropriately with a corpse. That you used your privilege to get him out of the way. You just couldn’t stand someone being better than you could you?”

“That isn’t the whole truth.”

“So you admit it.”

“I admit going to the head of our department yes,” she said angrily, “But I had good reason to!”

“Care to explain?”

“I saw him kill one of his patients,” she said, “Overdose of morphine when he thought I wasn’t on duty. He faked the death certificate.”

“But wouldn’t that show up on the autopsy?”

Theta shook her head.

“No, he did that. By the time I raised my concerns the body was already cremated.”

“So you had no actual evidence?”

“I saw him do it!”

“How do you know that he hadn’t administered the right amount and she just died naturally?”

“The patient was getting better. You have to believe me.”

“O’s too nice.”

“People liked Harold Shipman.”

“O isn’t like Shipman. Trust me.”

“I’ve known him for a lot longer than you have. You don’t know him all that well if you think he’s a nice person.”

“But I like him Thet,” you said, “And I’m sorry but the O I know just wouldn’t do that.”

“So what’re you saying?”

“I don’t believe you,” you said icily, “And his past or the fact that he’s a serial killer. You’re bitter about him being better than you and you just couldn’t accept it so you ruined his career. I know you’re competitive Doc, I’ve seen it first-hand, and I know you can be vindictive at times.”

“You really think I would ruin someone’s career just because I’m competitive?”

You stood up and sighed.

“I have to go,” you said, “I have a story to write and a killer to find.”

Theta stayed where she was after you had left. She couldn’t believe what you had just told her. You were her friend, she thought that you would believe her. Your attraction to O was obvious but she didn’t realise how much it had clouded your judgement until now.

“Oh dear,” said a voice in her ear, “Lost again Doc?”

She jumped out of her chair and spun around. O was smirking at her and it was then that she realised that it was only the two of them in the shop.

“What are you going to do now?” he said

“I’m going to prove that I am right.”

“You always were a sore loser,” he said, “Good to see some things never change.”

“I know you’re the killer.”

“Really?”

“And I’m going to show everyone that you are.”

“Well then,” O said as he walked away, “I look forward to seeing you fail.”


End file.
